


Suicide - Selbstmord

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: "Wenn man euch erwischt, Per... das wäre Selbstmord."Teil der 120er-Challenge





	Suicide - Selbstmord

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Drabble-Versuch und gleich ein so trauriges Thema. Aber bei der Wortvorgabe kommt man irgendwie automatisch dort an.
> 
> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

"Wenn man euch erwischt, Per... das wäre Selbstmord.", hatte er mich gewarnt.   
  
Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, den Clemens und ich austauschen. Unbeobachtet fühlen wir uns, ziehen uns im Freudentaumel des gewonnenen EM-Halbfinals in eine dunkle Ecke zurück, wollen einige Momente alleine sein.    
Plötzlich steht er neben uns, räuspert sich leise. Ertappt fahren wir auseinander, sind erleichtert, dass nur er es ist.    
Seit ein paar Monaten weiß er von uns, ermahnt uns immer wieder zur Vorsicht - auch diesmal.    
  
Heute, zweieinhalb Jahre später, stehen Clemens und ich fassungslos an seinem Grab.   
  
Durch Selbstmord hatte er seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt. 


End file.
